


Carmen Sandiego

by RyuuLu



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: HDM AU, His dark matrials au, Multi, dæmon, more characters and relationships to be added, this is why I shouldn't be left alone at work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuLu/pseuds/RyuuLu
Summary: The world of Carmen Sandiego get’s a little twist, in where we can all see their Dæmon.A HDM AU no one asked for and won’t leave my brain!
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Zack, Ivy & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Ivy & Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Zack, Ivy & Zack (Carmen Sandiego), Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Carmen Sandiego

**Author's Note:**

> So, the first chapter is just a test. Mostly to see if I shoud continue on it or not!

“We are going to be in so much trouble.”

“Oh, we’ll be fine. We do this every year.”

“And every year we end up running for our life, with a very angry captain after us.”

Black Sheep rolls her eyes at the comment, she knew the small creature sitting beside her. The mink is looking over the boulder, looking over the water. Turning her own attention towards the sea, her eyes lands on the small silhouette of a boat. A smile starts to grow, turning her attention towards the bucket beside her, grabbing one of the water balloons to be ready.

The Booker’s boat was on time, like every other year. She knew her Dæmon is right, the moment she throws the water balloon she will be in a lot of trouble. The only reason she had not been caught yet is because of Coach Brunt being around in the right moment.

“It’s a terrible idea.”

“Oh, be quite and be ready to run.”

With a steady hand, Black Sheep takes aim as Booker steps of the boat. In a perfect throw, the balloon flies through the air and hits its target. The now drenched booker looks up, eyes narrowed as they land on her.

“RUN!”

Black Sheep calls, quickly on her feet and turning towards the school building. Her Dæmon shifting from mink to a swallow to keep up with her properly. Hearing the captain shouting behind her, Black Sheep starts to laugh. Even if this is activity is the dangerous once on the island, for her, it’s the high light of the year. And it’s not like the faculty could complain either, she’s the only child on this island, no one to play and during the school year she was left alone. Being bord beyond her mind is a clear given.

So, running away from the angry captain, laughing as hard as she can with her Dæmon flying beside her is worth every mild punishment that would be coming her way. Because she knew that one day, she will be able to leave this island and she the world, to do what the students around her is doing and finally be part of something bigger.

All of that changed however, when she later on found the phone and her path crosses with the white hat hacker player for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is it.   
> leave a comment bleow if you like to see more of this, and in that case.... what type of Dæmon do you think the characters would end up with. Have a few already thought of but I'd like to see what you all think!


End file.
